Un Regalo para BEN SOLO ONE SHOT
by Esmeralda Lezro
Summary: Ben Solo alias Kylo REN aterriza en el bosque de en Takodana


**UN REGALO PARA BEN**

 **Capítulo 1.-UN REGALO PARA BEN**

Estaba herido del costado izquierdo; descendió de la nave con dificultad, reconoció el bosque ya había estado allí, era de noche, trago saliva, se dejó caer a lado de un árbol, estaba exhausto; pensó lo había entregado todo a cambio de nada, ¿era momento de hacer un sacrificio?, para compensar todo el daño que había hecho, paso su mano sobre su rostro, sin ánimo de seguir adelante, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, le faltaban fuerzas; agacho la cabeza, estaba solo, que le sorprendía pensó con sarcasmo y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro; sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que el viento disminuyo su ritmo, y se convirtió en un mormullo, el aire ya no estaba tan caliente ahora era más fresco como una brisa cálida, lo que le saco de sus pensamientos; fue lo que sintió, una presencia; inmediatamente se levantó y toco su herida, pero ya no había herida y sus fuerzas fueran restablecidas, se sorprendió, era como si la fuerza estuviera más viva en él, volteo lentamente para saber quién estaba ahí.

-Una vez me preguntaste que te mostrara el camino, ¿te acuerdas?-. Ben vio el espíritu de un joven con ropas de un caballero Jedi, su aspecto era juvenil pero su aire era regio, no lo podía creer, le invadió la sorpresa y la alegría, y lo reconoció por esa mirada, esa mirada que antes había visto en él. Era Anakin Skywalker

-¿abuelo? ¿Porque no eres viejo?-

-vaya es la primera vez que me ves y me dices ¿que por que no soy viejo?, ha ya sé piensas que morí con el cuerpo de Darth Vader, te equivocas cuando deje de existir este era mi físico, después de la pelea con Kenobi lo que quedo de mí se transformó en el cuerpo de Vader ese no soy yo. - Anakin lo vio con empatía y sonrió- Ben le pregunto con incredulidad

-¿me curaste la herida? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Claro que sí, el maestro YODA puede quemar arboles sagrados, que yo no pueda curar a mi nieto- su espíritu se hizo más intenso y con más luz, su voz más profunda- eres el ultimo Skywalker, cuando me hablabas desde la oscuridad, me dijiste que sentiste el llamado de la luz y hasta me pediste perdón por sentirla, cuando lo único que deseaba era que la siguieras. Para entonces mostrarte el camino como ahora lo hare – dijo Anakin con ánimo en su mirada

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste, como ahora, porque no me contestaste? ¿No hubiera matado a?- dijo Ben con reproche y callo, volvió a sentir su alma llorar.

\- estabas cegado Ben, me veías como Darth Vader, cuando yo soy Anakin el elegido, el jedi que traería el equilibrio a la galaxia– Ben solo pudo decir- eres un representante de la fuerza- Ben lo comprendió por eso jamás su abuelo le contestaría.- su nieto empezó a tragar saliva y a contener las lágrimas, gesticulaba con rabia, con dolor.

-¡mate a mi padre! Abuelo lo mate! – sus lágrimas brotaron no lo pudo contener, era más fuerte que él, deseaba sacar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro -mate a mi padre abuelo, y no puedo vivir con eso.- Anakin lo vio directamente a los ojos y con firmeza le dijo.

– y él ya te perdono-Ben levanto la vista confundido

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo con más incredulidad

\- lo he visto, él sabía lo que podía pasar cuando se acercó a ti, pero no dudo, porque te amaba y si gracias a ese acto tu podrías ser redimido, lo soportaría porque te amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, si te fallo lo lamenta desde el fondo de su corazón jamás fue su propósito, Ben el amor también es perdón y tu estas más que arrepentido, y él ya te perdono, pero por favor ahora perdónate a ti mismo. Estamos tristes de verte sufrir concédenos ese regalo.

\- ¿es que como hacerlo? ¿Cómo perdonarme?- dijo dudando Ben, ya había sufrido mucho y ahora todo era tan fácil tan sencillo.

\- con amor y aceptación Ben, por eso estoy aquí para mostrarte el camino, haz que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ver en quien te convertirás- las dos manos de Anakin se juntaron y empezaron a separarse formando una energía- Ben llévale este cristal a Rey- los ojos de Ben se iluminaron tan solo de escuchar su nombre - esto que le llevaras es más que un anillo de compromiso será una promesa eterna, oye y que es eso que le dijiste "de puedo tomar lo que quiera"

-no me refería a su persona, sino a sus pensamientos – dijo Ben algo avergonzado, Anakin se quedó pensando

\- yo no seduzco así yo le dije a tu abuela que era un ángel, acordándome de tu padre y tu madre, tu padre prácticamente acorralo a tu mama, en el Halcón cuando tuvieron su primer beso-

-abuelo- no sigas me avergüenzas

\- es más te concibieron en el Halcón.- dijo riendo Anakin- y no me preguntes como me entere

-abuelo ahora ya no podré ver el Halcón con los mismos ojos – estaba enfadado y rojo como un tomate, Anakin termino de formar un cristal puro, se lo dio a Ben

-Ve con Rey llévale el cristal para su sable, Ben usa tu cristal, el que tenías en la academia sé que no lo pudiste corromper, esa prueba la fallaste para pasarte a lado oscuro, por eso Snoke te puso como prueba matar a tu padre ya que el rojo de tu arma es inestable y otra cosa ¿sabes porque el sable es para Rey y no para ti?

-no, ni la más mínima idea, pero no me importa-

\- el sable es mío y tu mi último descendiente, son uno mismo, el sable le pertenece a Rey porque tú le perteneces a ella. Digamos que te entregue a ella- Ben se quedó impresionado – como te habrás dado cuenta estamos en Takodana al final, está el castillo de Maz ella está esperando.- Anakin se acercó un poco más y se hizo corpóreo y abrazo a Ben, este lo abrazo de igual manera, el corazón de Ben se siento arropado, amado, aceptado había llegado a casa, sabía que tenía que hacer.

-abuelo te volveré a ver-

-claro hijo, cuando quieras, pero por ahora solo una cosa, ir con Rey y enfrentar lo que ya sabemos

-y después de que pasemos por todo esto, solo te pido que si me voy con Rey en el Halcón, Abuelo no te aparezcas

–jajajaj no me invoques hijo, pero no me entere por estar de fisgón, me lo contaron.- Ambos se vieron se despidieron con la mirada. Ben Solo había regresado.

 **Capítulo 2.- Cristal KYBER**

Que a haría ahora, no lo sabía; solo tenía la voz de su abuelo en su cabeza y no quería sacársela, era como si estuviera con él. Siempre con él, estaba confundido, no sabía cómo lo recibiría Maz, después de a haber bombardeado su castillo que era su hogar, pues no estaba muy seguro que fuera un recibimiento cordial y luego, Rey volver a ver a Rey, ¿quería verlo de nuevo?, tampoco lo sabía; sin embargo su abuelo le dio un cristal Kyber, era hermoso y era para ella, para la dueña de sus pensamientos, y súbitamente se encontraba ya enfrente de la puerta del Castillo, su estómago se encogió, se pasó la mano por el pelo, nerviosamente, era el momento de enfrentar lo inevitable y apenas iba a tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió.

—¡Ben Solo!, ya te habías tardado en volver— dijo Maz acomodándose sus lentes, donde podía ver aquel chico, tan preocupado por su recibimiento, tan lleno de remordimiento, pero también tan deseoso de enmendar su destino.

—Maz...yo, perdóname—dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado, Maz lo observo y solo pudo decir pausadamente, con cariño.

—Cariño te perdono, hay cosas más importantes, que este viejo castillo, no pienses en eso ¿sí? Regresaste, es lo importante, ¡regresaste! Ven te llevare a una habitación como vez estamos en remodelación, pero ya se necesitaba, es mejor que te cambies esa ropa, ya no te va.

Maz le mostro una habitación y en ella había ropa, para él. Ben se sorprendió, ¿Cómo sabía que el vendría?

—Maz, ¿Cómo sabias, que yo?—vio la recamara y observo que esta estaba dispuesta para él, y puso cara aún más de sorpresa

—¿Vendrías?, Cariño la Fuerza y tu abuelo, lo soñé y me dijo... Ben ya esta por regresar, debes de recibirlo. Y aquí me tienes, todo esta dispuesto y por favor ya no te atormentes, estas en casa, aunque sea un viejo castillo—rio Maz al decir esto

—Maz, es que tenemos que platicar, hay mucho que contar, para empezar, mi abuelo me revelo quien era realmente, Anakin Skywalker, y no Darth Vader.

—Si es cierto, pero ahorita es mejor que descanses, sé que tu nave esta estacionada cerca de aquí, por lo que veo en tu ropa, sufriste un atentado, por favor, ya no te flageles más, y descansa, tienes mucho que hacer, para empezar, salvar a la Galaxia, de la Primera Orden, Hux ahora tiene el poder y hará lo que sea por aniquilar a todo aquel que se opongo a él, empezando por Rey

—Eso jamás lo permitiré, y lo sabes —dijo Ben Solo, con determinación y coraje.

—Lo sé, por lo tanto descansa duerme.

Los Rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, y esto hizo despertar a Ben Solo, que se dispuso a bañarse y cambiarse, debería buscar a Rey, y entregarle el Cristal Kyber, tenía que pensar en todo lo acontecido, pero solo un pensamiento dominaba su ser, ver a Rey, solo ella y nada más que ella era la razón de su vida, de su todo. Cuando ya estaba listo, la puerta se abrió intempestivamente sin que alguien tocara, Ben volteo inmediatamente. Era Rey

— ¡Ben! haz vuelto, estas aquí, —dijo la Jedi, sonriendo de la emoción, que sin dudarlo, se abalanzo a los brazos de Ben, el ahora ex Líder Supremo se sorprendió, pero comprendió que Maz, le había dicho todo a Rey.

—Rey—Ben Solo la abrazo fuertemente contra él y con una sonrisa, en sus labios, no dejaba de dar gracias a la Fuerza por tener a Rey así, de esa manera, era tan perfecto, tan idílico.

—Ben, te esperaba todos los días desde que nos separamos, y sé que...—

—No, Rey no hablemos de eso, tengo algo para ti—el Joven Solo saco un pañuelo, y en él, le mostro a Rey un precioso Cristal Kyber.

—Es...hermoso—dijo la joven Jedi

—Si, pero no tan hermoso como tú, creo que tú lo superas aun en belleza y bondad—al decir esto Ben Solo sonrió de la manera más, dulce y tierna que Rey haya visto.

Se sentaron el borde de la cama, Rey observo el cristal que ahora tenía en sus manos, era su cristal.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste Ben?

—Mi abuelo me lo dio— respondió el chico.

—Darth Vader— dijo asustada Rey

—No, mi verdadero abuelo Anakin Skywalker, él siempre estuvo a mi lado y solo pudo responder a mi llamado cuando me vio en la más profunda soledad, cuando había aceptado mis errores y lo que soy — al decir esto Ben bajo la mirada, lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Rey tomo la cara de Ben, y toco sus mejillas, Rey lo vio con el más profundo amor, con el más fuerte sentimiento de amor que una persona puede sentir por otra.

—Ben, yo te amo, te amo, estas aquí, haz vuelto. —Los ojos de Rey estaban húmedos, sino que ya estaban siendo invadidos por lágrimas, Ben no resistió más, y beso a Rey suavemente, dulcemente, Rey respondió de la misma manera, fundiéndose en ese beso ansioso de ser dado desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde que se conocieron, se declararon su amor en ese Beso. El Cristal Kyber seria testimonio de ello.


End file.
